Eventful Detention
by psycho neko-chan
Summary: Slash DracoxHarry.Harry gets detention and guess who oversees it? Lemon in later chapters.Don't read if you don't like boyxboy action! Sorry for the long wait! 16 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters. PWP…I think.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon, but just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N: Hello! This is the first time I've ever written a Harry Potter fic. I'm more into anime…I've never actually read any of the books through, but I have seen the movies.… My twin has and she said it's really good, so don't be discouraged with what I just wrote and please read and review!

Eventful Detention Chapter 1

The past few weeks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been very hard for Harry to go through. His grades had become less than average from not doing his homework and so his teachers had been harping on him to do it. Snape gave him detention for missing three home works in a row. He had been assigned to clean cauldrons that were used in class for a whole week, without magic.

"But professor, I have Quidditch practice every night until the upcoming game." Harry tried to explain calmly through gritted teeth. The old potion master only smirked, taking great pleasure in making Mr. Potter's life hell. He thought of it as payback for what James Potter and his gang did to him when he was a student at Hogwarts. Of course it was in bad taste since James and his wife were dead, but he didn't really care. He was and always would be a cold-hearted man.

"Oh come now, Mr. Potter, do you really think I could care if you missed a week of practice? Maybe it would do you some good to get your head out of that game and think about your studies. You can't pass school by being a celebrity alone."

"But…"

"You will be here at six and clean those cauldrons for a week, starting today, no exceptions."

"…Yes, professor." Harry hung his head as he left Professor Snape's presence and returned to his house dormitory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Really Harry, you should have just done your homework. Then none of this would have happened."

"You know, for once I agree with Hermione. Even I've been doing my homework every now and then." Harry sat with his friends by the hearth. He had thought they would cheer him up a bit, but they only made him feel angrier at himself. Why wasn't he concentrating on his studies?...He didn't know the answer. He was stuck in a lazy rut and he just couldn't focus on what was important. This was Harry's life, one misfortune after another.

"Okay, I get it. I should have been studying…Stop rubbing it in, please." Ron playfully punched his arm.

"Sorry, pal. We're just trying to help you see the error of your ways."

Harry looked up at the clock and noticed the time was later than he expected. He jumped out of his seat.

"I'm gonna be late!" He rushed to the dorm entrance, nearly knocking a couple upper classmen over in the process.

"Run, before he extends your detention for being late!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry ran as fast as he could down the stairs and into the dungeon area where the potion lessons were held. He stopped in front of the storage room, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. As he composed himself he slowly opened the door, expecting to come face to face with his potion's teacher. How wrong he was.

"Malfoy!" He gasped. The unexpected Slytherin smirked mischievously. "What are you doing here?"

Draco Malfoy was Harry's nemesis at school and undoubtedly one of Professor Snape's favorite pupils. Surely Malfoy was not in detention as well? Harry whipped out his wand defensively.

The Slytherin only laughed. "Come now, Potter. I'm not here to duel you…I'm here to oversee your detention." Malfoy laughed a bit harder as he caught the look of bewilderment on the Gryffindor's face.

"You don't understand, do you? Well, I might as well start from the beginning. You see, as I was walking back to my dormitory, I overheard Professor Snape talking with another teacher about your detention and that he had some…unforeseen business to attend to, so he wouldn't be able to look after you. When I heard this and, being such a good student, I stepped in and volunteered my precious time to supervise you." Malfoy took a few steps closer to Harry.

Harry could feel an odd tension in the room. He and Malfoy had been alone with one another on a few occasions, but something felt different. He dare not look away from the snake for fear he would strike at any moment.

"Isn't this perfect, Potter? I get to watch you humiliate yourself doing chores a lowly house elf would do… and there's nothing you can do about it." He laughed coldly once again and stepped even closer to Harry, a hand slowly reaching toward his wand. Malfoy grabbed the wand, staring right into Harry's eyes.

Harry was completely still, very confused with the way Malfoy was acting. He felt Malfoy's hand pry his fingers off the wand, and blushed at the unforeseen movement Malfoy's hand was making. Just before he pulled the wand out of Harry's grasp, his thumb caressed his palm, lingering for only a moment before retrieving the wand.

"I think I'll hold onto this since you're not allowed to use magic while scrubbing the cauldrons." He whispered quietly, almost as if he wanted to keep the mood he had created in the room. He left Harry and sat down at a nearby desk.

Eyes wide and confused, blushing madly, Harry did not move from his spot. Malfoy leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"Well don't just stand there gawking. Move, Potter!"

The sudden coldness in Malfoy's voice shook him back to reality and retorted with a "Shut up, Malfoy," before getting to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry had been working on cleaning the muck out of the cauldrons for over two hours, and it felt as though he was getting nowhere. He was so angry with his professor and Malfoy that he felt he would explode. He could feel Malfoy watching him as the dirty water splashed all over himself. Harry growled and threw the cauldron into the giant basin of water, making an even bigger splash, spilling it all over the floor. That was it; he had to at least take a break before he lost it. He left the basin, walking toward a chair in the corner, when he slipped on something gooey and fell. 'Here it comes,' he thought. 'Malfoy's gonna burst out laughing.'

But Malfoy didn't laugh.

The next thing Harry knew, Malfoy was picking his back off the floor, holding his head and resting it on the Slytherin's lap.

"Wha…"

"You okay, Harry?" Malfoy asked, voicing concern.

"Yeah…I think so." Harry tried to get himself up, feeling quite uncomfortable in his enemy's arms, but grabbed his head in pain.

"No you're not." Malfoy sighed. He helped Harry to his feet and led him to the chair he was sitting in.

"What's wrong?"

"Splitting…headache."

"I'll be right back." Malfoy left the storage room, leaving Harry to go over what had just happened.

'What the hell- ow! - did Malfoy just do? I thought- God! - for sure he'd just sit there and laugh at me.' Harry had never been this confused in his entire life. Not even when Hagrid found him and told him he was a wizard, and back then he was pretty confused. He had a weird tightening feeling in his chest, but could not understand why. He couldn't remember if he had ever experienced this before.

A few minutes later, Malfoy showed up with a medium sized vial filled with a colorless liquid. He pulled the rubber stopper out and handed it to Harry.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." Harry did as he was told, somewhat grateful for Malfoy's unusually amicable nature. He chugged the liquid down in one gulp, then grimaced.

"Ugh! This is vile!"

"I didn't say it tasted good, did I?" Malfoy chuckled good-naturedly and took the vial away from Harry.

"You should start feeling the effects almost instantly." Harry could feel a tingling sensation in his head, but once it stopped, he no longer had a headache.

"Wow, it worked…Thanks." Harry got up and stood. In fact, he felt completely rejuvenated. He went back to the cauldrons and scrubbed with what could almost be described as enthusiasm. He felt a presence behind him and turned around, only to meet Malfoy's lips.

Harry blushed hard and found himself immobilized from shock. Malfoy kissed him so softly, something Harry thought would not have been possible for the poisonous snake. Malfoy let go of Harry's lips, thrusting Harry's wand into his hands and turned around, heading for the door.

"You're done for the day. You may leave." Malfoy left the room and Harry took in a shuddering breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'W-what the hell was that?!' Harry asked himself over and over as he made his way back to the Gryffindor dormitory. Draco Malfoy was his enemy! What in the hell would have possessed him to do that? Harry felt like he would have a permanent blush from his anger and embarrassment. He stormed into the Gryffindor living room and found his two best friends waiting for him.

"You've been gone for hours! How does Professor Snape expect you to get your work done at this time of night?!" Ron asked in anger towards the hated potions teacher and sympathy towards his best friend.

"…I don't know. But that's why I've got such awesome best friends, right?"

"Oh no, Harry. You are not going to copy our homework. But, if you'd like, I'll sit down and help you."

Harry sighed. "Thanks, Hermione." He looked up at Ron. "You wouldn't mind if I asked you to get my homework, would you?" Ron smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll be right back." Ron left for the boy's side of the dormitory and a warm, pleasant hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Harry…I waited to say anything because I don't think Ron caught onto it, but what's wrong? Your face is so red, do you have a fever?" Saying this, Harry thought of what happened in the storage room. He blushed even harder and looked away.

"N-no…I'm alright. I'm just tired, is all. I've never scrubbed so many pots in my life, not even when I was living with the Dursley's." He gave Hermione a fake, reassuring smile.

Hermione still didn't think Harry was telling the truth, but she pressed no further. Once Ron came back down with Harry's things, she helped him with his homework as best she could.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Man, I would've been up for hours if Hermione hadn't helped me." Harry admitted to himself as he plopped onto his bed. Since the evening's incident, Harry was able to relax a bit while in the company of his friends. But this was the time that he feared the most. He had time to think and replay in is mind what Malfoy did to him, even tough all he really wanted to do was sleep. Malfoy touching him, Malfoy kissing him…it all replayed in his mind as he lay in bed. It was just so weird. One moment Malfoy was normal, the next he was…almost seductive, and the next he was caring, actually giving him a potion that made him feel better. But why?

Could he…

Harry gasped out loud. 'Could he possibly…like me?' It couldn't have been for some reason like stealing his first kiss, since Malfoy didn't know if he kissed anyone before. And he couldn't see any other reason as to why… Harry blushed and hid under his covers, as if to hide his embarrassment from himself.

'But what should I do? It's not like I can forget this ever happened…Should I ask him?' Harry was scared to admit it, but he liked Malfoy's kiss. A lot. He knew it was wrong. Number one: he's a guy, and number two: he's his enemy. He repeated these two reasons in his head, trying to get the uneasy feeling in his stomach to die down, but it didn't. He knew he would have to accept the fact that he liked another guy kissing him, but he didn't want to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N: …I don't know if you Harry Potter writers bash Hermione in your stories like Yu- Gi-Oh! writers bash Tea (Anzu), but I don't see a reason for it, so I won't. Did you like it? I have the next chapter already written and I can post it, but I really want reviews. Is FIVE reviews too much to ask? Once I get those five, I'll post the next chapter. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters. PWP…I think.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon, but just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

Huzzah! 9 reviews in two days! I probably would have had this up yesterday, but my ma wouldn't let me on…any way here's chapter two!

Eventful Detention Chapter 2

The day went by slowly for Harry. He spent every extra moment looking for any sign of Malfoy, but it seemed as though Malfoy no longer existed. That is, until he left for the storage room for detention.

Seeing Malfoy standing there made his uneasiness rise.

"I-I thought you were just watching me yesterday because Professor Snape had something to do."

Malfoy shrugged. "Professor Snape asked me to watch you for the rest of the week. He's very busy, you know, and he said you were a waste of his time. But of course, that's no reason to stop humiliating you."

Malfoy opened the door to the storage room and bowed gracefully, a cold smile on his lips. "Your detention awaits."

Harry gave a quiet sigh of regret. Malfoy was back to his usual attitude. Cold and mischievous. But, could he still ask why Malfoy acted the way he did yesterday?

Remembering that he wasn't allowed to use his wand, he pulled it out of his pocket and held it out to Malfoy. The Slytherin smirked and grabbed…the hand clutching the wand, then slowly slid his hand over the wand, finally grabbing the tip and pulling it out of Harry's grasp.

Harry gasped and blushed.

"Why…" The word accidentally fell from his lips. Malfoy cocked his head to the left, a smile of amusement showing elegantly on his face.

"Why what?" The snake hissed, moving closer to Harry.

Harry looked down, blushing furiously. "Why? Why are you acting like this? Why did you touch me like that?...Why did you kiss me?!" He yelled, infuriated. Maybe Malfoy didn't like him. Was this just another way to humiliate him?

"Hmm…now why did I kiss you?" Malfoy pondered , tapping his chin in a showy fashion. Malfoy moved closer and Harry took a few steps back, his back touching the stone wall. Malfoy let out a few cold laughs and grabbed Harry's wrist, but Harry pushed him away quickly.

"Don't toy with me!" Harry shouted.

"Toy with you? ...No, I wouldn't do that. Who do you think I am, Potter? 'Toy' is an understatement." He leaned in, lightly blowing into Harry's ear. "But now, it's time for you to get to work. You don't want to be here as long as you were yesterday, do you?"

Harry shuddered slightly. Malfoy let go of his wrist and stepped back, smirking slightly.

Harry was breathing heavily from how close he was to Malfoy…and how absolutely wonderful his breath felt against his ear. Moving slowly, Harry walked over to the used cauldrons and began washing.

It seemed as though a spell had been cast on them to stay dirty because no matter how hard or long Harry scrubbed, nothing would come off. He looked over his shoulder, catching Malfoy's eyes on him. He must have been staring because he had been noticed.

"What is it, Potter?" Asked Malfoy, a neutral look on his face. Harry bent his head down and walked over to the Slytherin.

"I um… can I please use my wand?" he asked quietly. Malfoy closed his eyes and sighed.

"No."

Harry looked up with wide eyes, clasping his hands together in a pleading fashion.

"I know I'm not allowed to use it, but if you don't tell professor Snape, he'll never know! I can't stand this kind of torture, Malfoy. I won't stay sane if I have to do this for another five days! Please, Malfoy!" It was degrading to beg the way he did, but Harry didn't care.

"What would you do for me?"

"What?"

"I said, 'what would you do for me?'"

"Anything!"

Malfoy took a step closer to Harry who moved back until he was once again against the wall. "Anything?"

Harry took in a shuddering breath. "Anything."

Lustful eyes locked onto one another and warmth met Harry's lips. It was a pleasantly soft kiss, becoming deeper as Malfoy's hand cupped his cheek, tilting it slightly. Harry gasped for breath only to have it taken away just as quickly. Soon the two ran out of breath and the kiss was broken. Overcome with a dream-like almost lustful state, Harry leaned forward to capture Malfoy's lips only to capture nothing. Malfoy had already taken a step away from him, panting softly.

"Here…your wand." Malfoy shoved the wand into Harry's hand and used a spell to sit a chair in the farthest corner away from him.

Harry slowly moved back to the disgusting cauldrons and whispered an incantation, one that would help him figure out if there was a spell on them. Sure enough, there was. He whispered another incantation and the spell was negated. One more spell, and all the cauldrons were clean. Harry turned around, looking in the direction where Malfoy was sitting and walked toward him.

"Why?" Harry asked calmly.

"Why what?" Malfoy smirked, but that changed quickly when Harry jumped into his lap. The collision sent the two falling to the floor, Harry on top of Malfoy. Shock plastered Malfoy's face as he looked at the boy on top of him. Harry was blushing, his eyes half closed.

"Why? Why did you kiss me?" Harry whispered, his face inching closer to Malfoy's.

"Why?...Why does it…feel so good?" Harry buried his face in Malfoy's chest, pounding it with his fists gently.

"You're cruel, Malfoy. This is the worst thing you could do to me." Confusion hit Malfoy like a ton of bricks.

"What is?"

Harry looked up, fighting back tears. "Playing with my heart. My feelings…My sexuality. You really are my enemy." He locked lips with Malfoy, a jolt of pain going through the Slytherin. Just as quickly, he let go and lifted himself off of Malfoy and headed for the door.

"My detention is done for today. I'm leaving." Harry headed out the door and Malfoy struck the cold ground with his fist.

"Dammit! Harry…"

A.N: Oooohhhh! What will I write next? Sorry it's shorter, but I liked how I ended it. I'd like five more reviews, please. The longer they are, the happier I am! Pleasem?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon, but just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N: OMG! It's got somewhat of a plot forming, so I can no longer call it a PWP!!! Some of you may be upset with this chapter 'cuz nothing really happens, but I'd rather have you reading a bit at a time than waiting forever to read it at all. Thank you for all reviewing!!!! I got, like, at least 7 reviews in one day! I'm happy.

Eventful Detention Chapter 3

Harry wanted so badly to talk to someone about how he felt. Hermione would probably be the best choice. She wasn't the type to judge people like Ron was.

He entered the Gryffindor Dormitory and looked around for the curly haired brunette. There she was, sitting in the comfy chair with a lamp above her, reading another strange book. He walked over and put his hand on the book, obscuring Hermione's vision.

"Ron, would you cut it out?" She puffed and looked up, gasping a bit.

"Oh! Sorry Harry." She set the book down and smiled warmly.

"What's up?"

"I, um, I need to speak with you…in private."

"Do you want me to get Ron?"

"No…just you." Startled at the answer, Hermione became curious. Her eyes narrowed and stared at Harry's flushed face.

"Does this have something to do with your detention?"

"Stop asking questions and move, Hermione." The two friends left the Gryffindor common room and left to go to the library. In an unoccupied section of the library filled with Hogwarts history and past witches and wizards that went to it, the two conversed.

"I'm going to tell you something very private, okay?"

"Okay."

'That means you can't tell anyone."

Hermione puffed up in annoyance. "Harry, I don't tell people other people's secrets. I can't believe you'd…"

"Okay, okay, drop it." Harry sighed. "I'm really confused about myself and I need your help." Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"…I think I'm gay." Harry looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed about his feelings. The curly brunette blushed a bit in shock, eyes wide and mouth open. It took a couple seconds to compose herself, but once she did, she rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Well, if you know, then what do you need my help with?" They both took a seat on the floor, getting comfortable for the discussion to come.

"I said I 'think' I'm gay…I don't really know."

"…If I'm going to help you, I'm going to need more information than that…Is it okay if I ask questions?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Why do you think you're gay? What triggered this idea?"

Harry took a long breath. "…Professor Snape isn't the one overseeing my detention and he appointed someone else to watch me. At first, he acted mean, but then he changed…He became very…seductive and he…he kissed me…"

"Who?" Hermione asked, but Harry kept on rambling.

"He kissed me and I didn't push him away…it felt so good, his body was so close to mine, oh God, his breath on my ear, and I tried to kiss him again, but the next thing I knew he was gone and I…"

"Harry, who?" Harry quieted down.

"I don't want to say yet…Do you think it was because no one's ever been as close to me as he was...or kissed me like that?...Hermione, I'm gonna ask you something."

Harry's hand grabbed Hermione's and squeezed.

"H-Harry, what are you…"

"I'm asking this as a friend and nothing more…Can I kiss you?" Hermione's eyes shot open and she jerked her hand away.

"What?!" She half whispered, half shouted. She did not expect him to say that at all!

"Please. I need to know if it really was him or…my male hormones or something like that. I need to know if I feel the same way kissing anyone as kissing him. Please Hermione, I can't ask anyone else." Hermione blushed, but the shock on her face melted away and she nodded.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he leaned in, lips caressing Hermione's, a warm hand cupping her face. It ended almost as quickly as it began and Harry let go of her completely. The two just stared at each other until Hermione built up the courage to speak.

"S-So?" Harry shook his head.

"Are you ready to tell me who this 'him' is?" Harry chuckled and helped Hermione to her feet.

"No, not until I know he likes me back."

"But I thought he kissed you?"

Harry blushed. "He did and I tried to confront him today, but he didn't say anything. Do you think I should ask him tomorrow?"

"Of course you should, besides I really want to know who it is." She gave him a smile as they silently left the library.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N: For all who hated the whole Hermione/Harry thing…Gomen nasai!!!(I'm very sorry!!!) I didn't want Harry to know his sexual preference; I wanted him to doubt himself. It was a one time thing and it'll never happen again in this story. Thanks to all who keep reviewing. I think my chapters get shorter and shorter because the reviews come in so quick…Maybe I should ask for 10…maybe next chapter. For now, I'll ask for five. I send hugs to you all!!!! Ja ne mina-san! (Bye everyone!)

A.N#2: It will take me longer to write this because my mom won't let me on so much anymore and I'm now a junior so making time to write this is hard. I'll post as soon as I can! I won't abandon this story, I promise you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon, but just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

N: Ohmygod, I never thought I'd get to write again! Man, school has been hard, or is it work last Saturday that has kept me from writing this?...I don't know. Anyway, thank you all who have reviewed and have been patient with me. On to the net installment of Eventful Detention!!!

Eventful Detention Chapter 4

Class the next day went by slowly as Harry anxiously waited for detention.

He saw Malfoy a few times that day as they passed by each other in the halls. But, the Slytherin did not smirk as he casually walked by, which was odd. Then again, he had been acting odd for a while.

It had been clear to him since he asked Hermione the night before that another confrontation was needed. If Malfoy was indeed only acting he liked the bespectacled boy, then there would be no reason to fall even more in love with him. He made his way to the storage room, awaiting the heaps of cauldron's he would have to wash.

But there were none.

Not one cauldron was in sight.

Harry looked around, wondering what had happened to the dirty pots until he heard the storage room door open, creaking eerily. He turned around to see the Slytherin, face completely calm.

"Malfoy." Harry breathed, his heart fluttering in excitement. Without a moment's hesitation, Malfoy had slithered right up to him, his hands grabbing Harry's shoulders.

"Mal-mmffff!" Harry couldn't finish his sentence as Malfoy's warm, forcing lips latched on to his own. The Gryffindor struggled, trying to gasp for breath, obviously not ready for the kiss. With all his strength, Harry pushed Malfoy back, inhaling sharply.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The Slytherin asked, closing the gap between them again. A heavy blush and a weird feeling erupted from Harry.

"W-What the Hell!" He yelled, backing up as he did so many times before. He felt the wall behind him and his eyes fluttered closed, mouth parted slightly, secretly hoping Malfoy would try to kiss him again.

Instead, he felt beautiful warmth on his neck. Malfoy nibbled slightly, his hands holding Harry's shoulders again, keeping him against the wall. A shuddering gasp left Harry's mouth. He could feel Malfoy smirk against his skin and he pulled away, looking at the blushing Gryffindor.

"Do you like it?" The Slytherin hissed. Harry's hand landed on his shoulders, trying to push him away to no avail. Harry felt weak and vulnerable. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this…Draco?" Malfoy blushed a bit as he heard his name, but he felt ashamed as he saw a silent tear slide down Harry's soft cheek.

"I-I don't understand…" Harry shook his head, eyes closed.

"God, you're sexy when you're angry." Harry's eyes shot open and he looked up quickly.

"What?"

Malfoy smirked. "You heard me. But, I don't like seeing you cry." He removed Harry's glasses and the pad of his thumb glided over the wet area, wiping Harry's tears away. The Gryffindor sniffed, pressing his face into the Slytherin's warm hand. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck and he clung onto him for a while, hiccupping and sniffling as he slowly settled down.

Malfoy truly felt horrible making Harry cry like that and he pulled him away from the wall, wrapping his arms around Harry's tiny waist.

"Draco, I…I want to know." Harry whispered quietly. He inhaled a breath slowly, gathering is courage.

"Do you like me? Do you like me the way I like you?" Harry held his breath and loosened his grip on Malfoy's robe, ready to be pushed away. But Malfoy's grip only became tighter.

"What do you think?" Malfoy hissed seductively, pressing his body against the Gryffindor's, quite happy to feel something rather hard pressed deliciously against his hip.

Harry blushed and tried to push him away, just a bit.

"Um, I don't know…I'd like a real answer, Malfoy." Malfoy pushed the Gryffindor against the wall, pressing his lips firmly against Harry's. A slithering tongue pushed through Harry's wet lips and into his mouth, tasting the boy. Harry moaned, taking in a shuddering breath.

Precious minutes passed as the two's tongues continued to embrace each other. But as time passed, Harry became more and more annoyed. This was just another way of Malfoy dodging his question. To keep him quiet… He broke the kiss and when Malfoy tried to start it again, Harry faced away.

"No, stop. Malfoy, answer my question." He whispered.

"What do you want to hear?" Malfoy hissed, kissing his neck instead.

"The truth!" Harry yelled, pushing the Slytherin away. He sighed in aggravation.

"Just…just tell me the truth."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ha! No one can handle the truth!!!!! Sorry to stop there, but I haven't had any time to write. I've gotten a lot of reviews and that makes me so happy! Some said for me to take my time while others told me to write quickly. Knowing the people that told me to take my time are obviously more patient than the latter, I decided to post. I do still ask for patience, though…And at least 10 more reviews. It gives me more time. Make 'em big and long, please!!! I give out cookies and milk!!! Bows in appreciation Until next time, Ja ne, mina-san!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N. W00t! I'sa gots a bunch of reviews! I'm so happy everyone likes this story. I can't believe all the hits I've gotten on it. And, I also fixed my other chapters because a good friend of mine reviewed saying I had been spelling 'Slytherin' wrong. I used an 'i' instead of a 'y'. I also changed a few words (very few) around or got rid of some 'that's (more like one) so the story makes more sense.

Eventful Detention Chapter 5

"Just…just tell me the truth." Harry looked down, his unruly bangs falling in front of his eyes. He was so frustrated with the Slytherin, with all the unanswered questions he had.

"The truth, huh? You really want to know?" Malfoy didn't understand why, but seeing Harry in such an upsetting state bothered him, just as it had the day before. He reached under Harry's chin and tilted it up, letting him see those brilliant green eyes.

"What if I-, no Harry don't pull away." Malfoy stopped mid-sentence as Harry was just about to swat his hand away. The Slytherin's hands cupped his cheek gently and continued to speak.

"What if I told you that everything I've done to you in the past was for me to get your attention?"

"I don't believe you." Harry whispered.

"But it's true. When we first met, I held out my hand to you in a friendly gesture, didn't I? But that prick Weasley," Harry glared at the boy in front of him, offended by the word used against his best friend.

"…My apologies, old habit. Any way, from that day forward, we were considered enemies; well…you did at least. But not me. For some reason, I felt this…attraction to you, but I didn't know why. But I didn't want anyone thinking something about me I had yet to confirm about myself, so I humiliated you, some things I must admit were more humiliating than others, but we won't get into that…" Harry just stood there, listening to the blond haired boy, not believing what he was hearing. His voice was not cold or distant, but soft and almost…soothing. And his eyes, the look being given to him was so sincere. He couldn't believe it. For once he thought Malfoy was telling him the truth.

"…So do I like you? Of course I do. I wouldn't have spent the last three days in a damp, musty room if I didn't." That mischievous smirk made its way across Malfoy's face once again and Harry couldn't stop himself from moving forward and pressing his trembling lips against the blonde's. There was no open mouth to this kiss, it was loving and sweet, and neither of them would have it any other way.

The kiss ended and Harry pulled away, a few tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. Malfoy cocked his head to the side a little, wiping them away.

"What's wrong, now?"

"…I don't know." He said truthfully. It just felt like a good time to cry. It was his body's way of helping him to rid himself of all the anger and anxiety he felt for the past three days, but Harry didn't have to know that. Malfoy held him as he cried silently, waiting for his body's way of healing emotionally to pass.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon the tears stopped flowing and Harry collected himself before kissing the blonde quickly and finally leaving the storage room, hand in hand.

The two walked the long hallway of the dungeon together, not surprised that they were the only ones there. Even the Slytherins didn't like the dim lit hallway and many would only go down with a group of friends. It was a pretty creepy place. They left the dungeon and made their way to the magical staircase.

Harry could hear foot steps above them and he instinctively let go of Malfoy's hand. He might have realized he was indeed gay, but he wasn't ready to let the whole school know about it. He looked at Malfoy and saw the pain of the slight rejection in his eyes, but he nodded in understanding. They took their places on the opposite sides of the staircase, knowing that everyone saw them as bitter rivals. They decided to go their separate ways when they made it to the fourth floor.

The two looked to see if the coast was clear, and when they noticed no one was around, they met in the middle of the stairs, sharing a soft, quick kiss, oblivious to the gasping of shocked paintings displayed on the wall.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Harry asked, smiling happily.

"Of course. I think we should talk more about our situation tomorrow, don't you?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, until tomorrow." Malfoy turned around and began heading down the staircase when Harry called out to him.

"Draco!" The Slytherin stopped abruptly upon hearing his first name called out by the Gryffindor and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"…I've been thinking, what happened to the cauldrons I was supposed to wash?"

Malfoy smirked. "I cleaned them and put them back in the classroom so you didn't have to waste time. Professor Snape might even be pleased with you tomorrow."

"...Waste time…Hey! You knew I was gonna-"

"To a certain extent…Bye, Harry." Malfoy chuckled and continued descending the stairs once again, leaving Harry slightly confused and embarrassed. He sighed and ascended the stairs, oblivious to the red haired teen staring at him with wide eyes behind the library door…

N: AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD…I have no idea where this is going…sweat drop. I'll figure something out, trust me. Anyway, that last bit about Draco cleaning the cauldrons? I only put it there because I remembered writing that the storage room was empty of its many, dirty cauldrons…and I didn't know how to address that situation…You peeps probably wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't said anything…Oh well. Oh! Apologies for Draco's OOC-ness. Yeah, I'm a sucker for romantic tales and I like the dominating figures to always have a sweet side to them…Unless it's a rape fic…which I've written, but I decided not to make this one a rape. sigh I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, I would like 15 reviews this time, 'cuz you guys review like crazy and I can't keep up with you. I found a bunch of milky way bars in my ma's closet, so reviewers can have one! Arigato, Mina-san!bows respectfully

…By the way, the library is on the fourth floor, right? I played the game boy advanced games and I think it was on the fourth floor…Some one correct me if I'm wrong, please. And that part about Malfoy introducing himself?...I decided to use the movie description of it…so, yeah. sweatdrop


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N: Wow! Chapter six!!!!! I thank you all for reading my story and I'm glad you all like it. I have been asked to write more yaoi scenes (I guess you hp fans call it slash…) into my story. Don't worry; it will come all in good time…All in good time…Muah ha ha ha!!...ahem. Yeah, and for that same person, I'm sixteen years old…Why you wanted to know that is beyond me, but hey, whatever makes my loyal readers happy. Anyway, on to the next chapter!!!!!!

Eventful Detention Chapter 6

The sound of heavy footsteps only grew louder as Harry Potter made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry's breathing had quickened from the climb and he wiped his brow of the droplets of sweat forming there. Even though Harry was in shape, he felt the climb was a bit ridiculous. He didn't even look at the Fat Lady as he mumbled the password and let himself in.

He expected to see at least one of his friends waiting for him in the common room, and sure enough there sat Hermione in one of the comfy chairs, reading a rather large book.

Harry walked over and sat down in a chair next to her, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Hello." The curly-haired brunette said calmly, not even looking up from her book.

The boy couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What are you reading?"

"I'm just reading up on the ten greatest witches and wizards of all time. A bit of light reading doesn't hurt anyone, you know?" She put her bookmark between the two pages she was reading and closed the book, setting it aside on the small table near the chair.

"So," she whispered quietly. "How did it go? Did you ask the person if they liked you or not?" Harry was grateful that she did not define the gender of who they were speaking of. Who knows who could be eavesdropping on their conversation?

"Well…I did and," Harry blushed faintly. "They said they like me too."

Hermione's eyes brightened as did her smile and clapped her hands together.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" she said, her voice squeaking in delight.

"So, will you tell me who it is?" she pleaded, curiosity getting the best of her. Harry smiled, but shook his head.

"Nope. You'll find out sooner or later. I don't want to tell just yet." He couldn't help but laugh at Hermione as she pouted, but soon realized a friend of his was nowhere in sight.

"Hermione, have you seen Ron?"

The girl stopped her pouting and looked at him, her eyes squinting in thought.

"No, I haven't seen him since you left this afternoon."

"Really?...huh?" Harry heard something and turned around as he heard the Gryffindor secret door open, a red haired boy slipping in.

"Heh. Speak of the Devil, look who finally showed up!" Harry stayed in his seat and waited for Ron to come over and speak to his best friends, but he was surprised when Ron glared at him and left for the boy's dorm.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry as though he any idea.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why don't you go talk to him? I would, but it's the boys' dorm." Harry nodded, a bit curious himself to find out what was wrong with his best friend.

"Yeah. See you later." Harry left the comfy chair and headed to the boys' Dormitory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entered the room quietly to find Ron sitting up on his bed, back against the head board, arms tightly crossed against him. There was an angry look in his eye that confused Harry.

"Uh, hey Ron. How come you're in here?"

"I need to talk to you privately, and I knew you'd follow." Ron answered curtly. Harry sat down on his own bed.

"Okay, what do you want to-"

"Don't give me that, Harry. You know what I'm talking about." Harry gave him a look of surprise.

"…Ron, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"I saw you." Ron said flatly.

"…Saw me?"

"Kiss Malfoy. I saw you kiss him!." Ron's voice rose in anger and Harry gasped.

"Ron, I-"

"So, when were you planning on telling me you're a queer, huh? And you're going out with that scum, that-that rich frickin' snob!"

"I-I was going to, but I didn't want you to react like…like this!" Harry yelled back.

"How am I supposed to act!? You're going out with our enemy! Have you forgotten all the crap we've had to go through because of him?" Ron quieted a bit, hurt clearly heard in his voice.

"Of course I haven't. Ron, you have no idea what I've had to go through these last few days. But I can't help it."

"Yes you can! Don't see him again!" Harry looked away.

"Harry?"

"I-I can't do that. I'm sorry Ron, I don't want to hurt you or anyone else, but…" A small tear ran down the boy's cheek.

"I love him. I'm so sorry." Harry got up and left the dorm silently, leaving Ron to wonder if he had just lost a friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N:…So, how was it? I've been given ideas about where to go with this story from my loyal reviewers, and they're all really great ideas, but I won't be using them because I'm one of those people that have a strong conscience and I'll feel like I stole the idea. Try not to give me ideas cuz' if it's one that I already had, odds are I won't use it…I'm pathetic, I know but I'd rather not feel physically sick because I used someone's idea without their permission. I wonder if there's a phobia for being afraid that people hate you…cuz' that's what I probably have…(sweatdrop). Anyway…Review please!!!!!(Bows and hands out cookies to readers and gives reviewers cookies AND chocolate milk). Oh, and I promise my next chapter will be longer, but I posted this so you people have something to read. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N: Holy crap! Another chapter!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing, friends! Now that I've thanked you, can you please answer me a question?

My sister and I have been asking you guys for a minimum of reviews before we post another chapter in our stories. Do you think that's rude? Just so I don't piss anyone off, I won't be asking for a certain amount of reviews (cough) fifteenforeverychapter (cough) anymore but I do hope you fans stay loyal and review on your own time!! XD (For those of you who didn't notice, I'll still post after every fifteen reviews I get…hopefully. You guys review FAST. O.O)

Eventful Detention Chapter 7

Harry left the boy's dorm room rather quickly. He couldn't believe it…Ron called him a queer. He didn't accept him.

As Harry ran down the steps, he knocked into the hard stone and stopped. One hand wiped back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes as he gave out a short cry and smacked the other hand against the wall; hard and unforgiving(1). He held his sobs back, and closing his eyes he took in a long, shuddering breath and calmed himself down.

He continued down the stairs, walking very slowly and hoping no one would notice his distress. Harry made his way to a chair and sat down, trying to look sleepy and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like going back to the dorm, so it looked like tonight would be spent here anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron watched Harry leave the room speechless. Harry liked Malfoy…Draco Malfoy! That rich snob who always pulled pranks and humiliated the two of them since they all met. Ron held his head in his hands.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" He said aloud to no one in particular. Harry had done some stupid things to piss him off before, but nothing like this. He must have been on something.

But he thought he saw a tear in Harry's eyes…Was he really being truthful? Ron had a tough time believing him, but he knew Harry had never lied to him before so why would he now? And why about something so important? Ron sighed and left the dorm, off to look for his upset friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron left the dorm and walked down the stairs, wondering where Harry could have gone. He made it to the common room and looked around, spotting a sleeping Harry in a chair.

"Sleeping…" Ron couldn't believe it! After that fight they had, he went to sleep! Anger rose in Ron, but he didn't want to make a scene. He glared at the now peaceful boy and went back upstairs. He'd wait till tonight to confront him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow, that book was very interesting!" Hermione said as she put the enormous book down. She glanced at her watch and she almost shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost midnight! And I never found out what happened to Ron and Harry!" She got up from her seat and started heading to the girls' common room, but noticed someone sleeping in a chair near her. She gently shook the boy from slumber.

"Harry, c'mon, you should go to bed." Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, giving Hermione a soft smile.

"That's okay. I'll just move to the couch. Ron and I got into a fight, so I'll stay here for tonight."

"Oh, no. you did? What was it about?"

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I'm sure we'll work it out. Now go on. You'll be too tired to answer any questions tomorrow if you wait any longer to get to sleep." Hermione giggled and nodded then turned around, heading to her respective dorm room.

Harry smiled and left the chair for the couch near the hearth. He lay down and sighed. The past days were really wearing him down. At least he was doing better in school. He had almost stopped copying homework and he had been handing in more and more homework on time. This detention was really turning his life around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's almost midnight." Ron said as he looked at his watch (a.n. do they own watches?) and sighed. Everybody was already in bed and all was quiet. Slowly, as not to make a sound, Ron left the warmth of his bed and tiptoed down the stairs.

He made his way to the common room and found Harry sleeping on the couch.

"He must have moved." He said quietly and made his way to sit next to the sleeping friend.

"Harry." He whispered quietly.

'Oh no.' Harry thought as he lay there. 'He thinks I'm asleep!' But Harry wanted to know what his best friend was going to say. If he woke up, would Ron say everything he wanted to say?

"You're not awake? You can't hear me?" He said a little louder as an extra precaution.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, but I can always tell you that later. But there's something I want to tell you…and I don't think I can say it to you." Ron sighed.

"But I know I'll tell you eventually, so this will be a practice shot." A chuckle.

"I shouldn't have called you that word, y'know…_queer_, 'cuz, well…" Harry held his breath, vaguely knowing what was about to be said.

"I mean, I like girls. You know that. But, you're different, y'know? I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you. A lot. And seeing you being all lovey-dovey with Draco…well, it really hurt. But it's not your fault, I guess. It's no ones fault when they realize they like someone. So, I'm sorry for getting angry at you." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing! Ron was bi? Seriously? And he likes him?! It took all the control he had to keep a straight, sleep-like face.

Ron lowered his head. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. Sometime soon, I'll tell you this when you're awake. Real soon. And I will do everything to get you to like me…and hate him." Not a sound was made as Ron left Harry's presence.

A.N: Whee! I like the way I ended that one. Thanks for all the reviews…Wow, it's been a while since I posted, hasn't it? Well, anyway…I did say my next post would be longer so ta-da! …Though it's not as long as I hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N: There is one mistake I made on the last chapter…Remember that (1) embedded in the first paragraph? "One hand wiped back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes as he gave out a short cry and smacked the other hand against the wall; hard and unforgiving(1)." When I wrote that, I was like, "Cool! That could mean two different things! One is like the wall is hard and unforgiving, and the other is like Harry smacking his hand in a hard and unforgiving way." Oh yeah, I don't know why I decided to bring that up…Choose your own interpretation, I guess. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and comments. You have all been very patient, and I'm very glad that people are calling my story one of their 'favorites'. That makes the 'psycho' in me very happy. And thanks for the one reviewer that told me those notes I made earlier instead of chapters can get me into trouble. I won't do that again and I'll be erasing them, too. You were very polite in telling me that and I didn't feel like I was being scolded, so thank you (you know who you are. XD).

Eventful Detention Chapter 8 (finally)

"Harry!...Harry, c'mon! It's time to get up!" a pleasant voice whispered into the sleeping Gryffindor's ear. He was shaken lightly and sleep filled eyes met bright awake ones. Harry yawned and stretched slightly, mumbling a greeting.

"Morning, Hermione." He said slowly, sleep still with him.

"What time is it?"

"Well, I've given you about an hour to get ready before it's time to head to breakfast. And good morning to you, too." The young Gryffindor-ette belittled Harry fondly just before she left for the library, a daily morning routine for her.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, his memory of the night before slowly coming back to him.

'Ron…he said he liked me…Oh, what am I gonna do?' Harry took a deep breath and willed himself to not make a big deal about it. "If I do, Ron'll get suspicious. He doesn't know that I know.'

Harry decided a quick shower was needed and he headed to the boys' showers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entered the shower room and picked the closest currently unused stall in the lines of stalls ahead of him. He opened the curtain and stepped inside, grimacing at the feeling of the cold, wet, slippery tile beneath his feet. He closed the curtain, separating him from the other half-naked boys in the room. He undid his towel around his waist and placed it on the hook on the wall opposite the showerhead.

He turned the faucet on and warm water pleasantly fell onto his body. He began scrubbing his body with a fresh smelling soap and sighed happily. A few minutes passed and he was almost done with his shower when he heard a sound. Immediately his head turned in the direction the sound came from. 'What is that?' He asked himself; currently washing the suds out of his hair…There it was again! Harry listened intently, noticing that it was coming from the stall right next to him. It was something incoherent…like a groan…Harry blushed hard as he realized what was going on.

The guy in the next stall was _masturbating_. And the noises were getting louder.

This was a normal occurrence in the boys' showers since it was the most private place in the whole school, which wasn't saying much. It was an unspoken rule between the boys that whatever a guy did in his stall was his business and his business alone, as long as he cleaned up after himself. Nothing happened, and that was the end of it.

But Harry had never been able to hear anyone like that so close to his stall before. It was truly embarrassing.

Oh God, another moan…and was that…

Harry blushed madly as the boy screamed out the name of the love he was imagining. Quickly he opened the curtain a bit and looked out; looking for any signs of other boys in the area…But there was no one in sight. It was just him and the satisfied Ron in the other stall. How did he know it was Ron?

Because of the name he screamed. _His_ name.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. Hurray for italicized words!!!!! The help emphasize word rather well, don't they? Just thought I'd say that. And no, this is not the end of the chapter. XP Did I trick you?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That would have been so embarrassing for the both of them if another boy heard Ron's cry. _Very_ embarrassing. (AN. Another one! Hee.) Harry stood in the shower, wondering what the hell he should do. Leave as quickly as possible and hope Ron doesn't finish at the same time as him? Or wait until Ron left? As much as he didn't want to, Harry put his ear to the wall that separated the two boys in order to hear any other random signs of movement. There. It sounded like a cap being flicked open. 'Ron must be washing his hair.' He thought. This was his chance. As inconspicuous as possible, he turned off the faucet and wrapped his towel around his waist. He grabbed his belongings and opened the curtain carefully, as not to make a sound, and slipped out of the shower room unnoticed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco entered the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, asking himself why the hell he didn't pick better friends. They talked amongst themselves and laughed, giving Draco a headache. They laughed like dying cows… 'Why do I even converse with them? Why?' he asked him self for the umpteenth time that morning.

He sat down at the Slytherin table and put some random food on his plate and began eating. It was hard keeping food down when snarling and gulping and weird noises came from the buffoons on both sides of you, but somehow Draco was able to.

As he ate, he took out his schedule for that day. He glanced over it and smiled. He had potions with the Gryffindors today. That meant he would get to spend even more time with Harry today. A sincere smile spread over his face as he looked at that paper. 'Maybe there's a potions lab today…I can be his partner.' His thoughts were interrupted by a feeling that many eyes were gazing at him. He looked up and noticed all the Slytherins in that immediate area were staring at him. His smile turned into a scowl and he glared at them, making it clear for them to mind their own business.

He had no idea how he was acting, and the Slyhterins had never seen him smile like that before.

Draco continued eating silently, another smile playing over his face.

He had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N: Another chapter finished! Huzzah! Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated and I thank all who are still reading this! bow Arigato!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N: Huzzah! Another Chapter! Sorry this took so long. I had a big project in U.S. History that I didn't start till last minute…procrastinator I am. D yeah, so thanks for the reviews yadda yadda yadda. Here you go!

Eventful Detention Chapter 9

Harry changed quickly and sat in the common room, waiting for Hermione. His body was shaking from the shock of what happened in the shower room. He figured he'd have a rosy blush for at least the rest of the day.

All he wanted to do was forget about the events that happened last night, but it seemed as though that would not happen. He grabbed his head and let out a cry of aggravation. Other Gryffindors stared at the distressed boy, but he didn't care. He wallowed in his self-pity as he waited for Hermione to come down from the girls' dormitory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione came down a little while later, a smile on her face. But when she noticed Harry, her smile faded. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch quietly. He put a hand on his shoulder, and trying to be her positive self, she giggled.

"Harry, do you realize how pathetic you look?" The boy grunted and she shook him gently.

"…At least sit up. You don't want to look defeated to Ron, now do you? You two _did_ get into a fight, after all." Harry's head shot up.

'Oh God, Ron'll be down here any minute! … I can't see him right now, I'll be too embarrassed.'

"Um, Hermione. I'm gonna head to the Great Hall now. Why don't you wait for Ron?" Harry headed for the door without waiting for a reply.

"Harry! … What's gotten into him?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry sat in his seat in potions class and sighed. Breakfast was really awkward once Ron and Hermione made it to the Great Hall. They sat down on both sides of him, and even though he felt truly awful for what he was doing, he only looked at Hermione. He couldn't help it. He was lucky, though. Ron never did speak much in the morning.

Class would start in a minute so he waited patiently and readied himself for the next class. He had remembered that this particular day was a potions lab day, so the class would learn how to make a new potion. And that meant partners.

Harry shuddered. He always worked with Ron, unless Professor Snape assigned groups. He prayed Snape would today. As he prayed silently, he felt something touch him. He turned around and saw Malfoy as he sat behind him and the two shared a smile. Harry instantly felt better, even better in fact. It was a nice surprise to see the Slytherin in his class.

And then Ron sat down next to his best friend.

Great.

"Hey, Harry." Greeted the redhead.

"Hi." Harry turned around and noticed Ron looking behind him.

'Oh God, was that a glare?' The day was definitely not going too well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm so glad school is done!" Harry sighed as he closed the storage room door.

"Oh, was the day really _that_ horrible?" Malfoy grabbed his boyfriend in a loving embrace.

"Yeah. I…um, I have to tell you something."

"…What?" Draco asked, concern coating his voice. He loosened his grip on his boyfriend and waited for Harry's reply.

"Well…I think…I think Ron…" Harry hung his head. 'This is so embarrassing!'

"…You think Ron, what?" Being as impatient as he was, Draco was really trying to wait for an answer.

"I think Ron likes me. No, I know he likes me."

Draco laughed. "So? Ron likes you. It doesn't matter, does it? You're with me now."

"Yeah, but…I think he's serious."

"Just wait a while. Once he realizes he can't have you, he'll find someone else to obsess over…Maybe that Hermione girl."

Harry growled in frustration. "But that's the point! He does know about us!"

Draco's smile faded and his eyes grew wide in surprise. "How? Did you tell him?"

"No! He…he saw us on the staircase near the library and he saw us…" Harry blushed.

"…Kiss."

Draco shrugged. "That's still not much of a problem."

"But it is!" Harry whined, trying desperately to get his point across. "Last night he confronted me and we got into an argument so I decided to sleep on the couch in the common room. But apparently our conversation wasn't over."

"What do you mean?" The Slytherin tiled Harry's chin up, looking into his green eyes.

"Did he touch you?"

'No, he touched himself.' Harry thought still disgusted by the morning's events.

"Answer me, Harry!" Draco yelled frantically.

"No! He didn't. As I was asleep, he told me he would find a way to get me to hate you and like him."

"Oh, did he now?" That mischievous smile was back and Harry did not like the looks of it.

"I guess we'll just have to do something drastic. I know a couple ways for you to like me, want me, more than anyone else on the planet." He grabbed Harry roughly and caressed his ear with his warm breath.

"What do you say? Let's do it."

"No." The Gryffindor answered sharply.

"Why not?" Draco mimicked Harry's whine well enough to earn him slap on the back of his head.

"Because I'm not ready to, that's why. And because we've only been together for two days."

"But, technically, I've been waiting for years."

"And you'll be waiting for a little while longer, won't you?" Draco sighed in defeat.

"I guess the only other drastic option is to become public with our love." Harry blushed at Draco's remark. 'He's really serious!'

"Do you think we should?"

"Of course we should. But not right now. When you're ready, okay?" he exchanged a small kiss with the green eyed boy.

"Because I love you and everyone should know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N: Yay! Chapter nine is complete! Wow…Oo Nine chapters… And I tried to start this as a one-shot… And from the looks of it, this story won't be done anytime soon… Get ready for a long story, folks!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N. Hello, everyone! Chapter 10 is finally here!...And hopefully, I'll get this up by Christmas…; …smacked with reality…wow, 10 whole flippin' chapters…I don't think I've ever written a successful that was composed of 10 chapters…I'm a happy psycho! XD. On with chapter X! (And by the way, I just realized that these ten chapters have made up only four days…I have three more to go…Harry and Draco are getting along pretty well rather quickly, ne? ;

P.S. Sorry for not putting this up sooner. I am ashamed.

Eventful Detention Chapter 10

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room with a blush and a smile on his face. After his talk with Malfoy they decided to have a little 'fun'. Harry never realized just how much he actually enjoyed kissing, and being very new to the acts of intimacy, he supposed Malfoy was very good at it. Their kissing made him weak and sensitive to the Slytherin's gentle touches. Just thinking about it made the heat within Harry rise once more. He knew he'd definitely have good dreams that night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Harry, did you finish the potions homework?" The scarred boy looked up and saw Ron running up towards him. He acted as calm as he could and shook his head.

"No? Then let's work on it together. You can help me on the stuff I don't understand." Harry sighed in defeat. He knew there was no way he could ignore Ron forever; after all he was his first friend.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go get my stuff. Is Hermione here?" Harry hoped Hermione wasn't done with her potions homework. At least he'd feel better about being around Ron if she was there.

"Yes, she's here. But she's done, I think."

"Well we might need her help. Potions is not my strong point, either." Ron nodded and as he went off to round up the Gryffindor-ette, Harry ran to the boy's Dormitory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"God, potions makes no sense to me!" Ron grabbed his head and thrashed it about in frustration.

"Well, you had better learn this by tomorrow. We have a test on it!" Hermione scolded the red head. Ron groaned and shut his books, dropping his head on them with a rather loud 'thump'.

"I strongly suggest you look over the notes I gave you and study a bit longer before you go to bed. And as for me…" she put a hand to her mouth as she yawned.

"I've got to get some sleep. Good night."

"Yeah, night." Ron mumbled.

"Uh, I'm gonna go, to. I think I understand it well enough." Harry grabbed his books and was about to leave when he felt a something grab his arm.

"Wait, Harry." The raven haired boy's heart stopped.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry. I…shouldn't have said what I did. You see, I've been hiding my own feelings from myself. It wasn't just Malfoy that made me angry, it was the fact that you chose him over, well…"

'Oh God, here it comes.' Harry thought as he closed is eyes.

"Me. I didn't realize this feeling I had for you until I saw the two of you together."

"Oh, so you're 'queer', too?" Harry spat out as he tried to pull out of Ron's grasp.

"Harry, don't think like that!" Ron stood up and turned Harry around, grabbing his other arm.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I had no right to say that! Please Harry, forgive me." He sighed. "I want you to start talking to me again. It hurts so much. I don't want to lose a best friend over something so stupid."

As Harry watched Ron sink back into his seat, he felt guilt stirring within him. Ron had developed a strong feeling for him only a short while ago and all he did was make the both of them feel awkward about it. That wasn't right and he knew it.

The raven haired Gryffindor sat back down next to his friend and embraced him warmly. "I forgive you, Ron. I'm sorry for ignoring you. But you have to realize I don't love you the way I love Draco. And I hope you don't do anything to try and get me to hate him because if you do, I won't forgive you." Ron gasped and pulled away from Harry.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Harry blushed a bit and gave an airy laugh. "I uh...was kinda…awake last night when you came down."

The red head's mouth dropped. "So you already knew that I like you?" Harry nodded. Ron blushed, remembering what he had said to the raven haired Gryffindor earlier.

"No wonder you were acting really weird today." Harry blushed some more and nodded.

"Uh, yeah."

The two Gryffindors worked a bit more on their potions assignments and then retired for the night. Their conflict had now been worked out, but Ron's heart was secretly in a conflict of its own.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ta da! Another chapter! I figured you peeps needed something to read. Don't worry. I'll have something happen between Harry and Draco real soon; like in a couple more chapters don't you worry! I'll have it be Draco's birthday or something (obviously can't be Harry's because his is during Summer vacation. Wow, didn't think I knew that, did you? XD) so stick around! And…I apologize for this chapter's shortness.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N. Chapter eleven is here! The only thing I have to say is that they finally do something! …Wow, pretty pathetic seeing as this is eleven chapters…I do hope you all realize that the only reason this story has so many chapters is because I didn't want you to have to wait so long for a next chapter. I am a very impatient person and I assume many other readers are, so that's why I have very small, but frequent chapters. I hope you guys understand. XD

Eventful Detention Chapter 11

Harry woke up early Friday morning with a smile on his face. He wished he could sleep a bit longer; it would have been nice to see where his imagination could have taken his dream if he had even a few minutes more. He and Draco were in a closet, embracing each other and kissing passionately…Harry blushed immediately as he looked under his sheets. He would have to start the day with a cold shower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"God, I'm so screwed! I studied all night and I still don't understand the material that's gonna be on the potions test." Ron moaned as he banged his head on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The aroma of many sweet smelling foods filled his nose and he sighed.

"You know Ron, cramming last minute is the worst way to study." Hermione said knowingly as she sipped down some apple juice.

Harry chuckled. "And killing your brain cells by banging your head against the table isn't a good thing, either."

"Oh shut up, Harry." Ron muttered, chuckling softly at the remark and his own behavior.

"So, Harry. How many days of detention do you have left?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm. Three counting today."

Ron raised his head and looked at his friend. "So, what has Snape been making you do, anyway?"

"Scrubbing the cauldrons without any magic. I feel like I'm living with the Dursley's. That stuff really gets caked on there, you know. It's a real pain." Harry kind of lied. Of course, that's what he did in the beginning, but now his time was spent snogging Malfoy in the storage room. The Slytherin always took care of the cauldrons so Harry didn't have to think about it.

"Well it's almost over, and by then you will learn your lesson, won't you?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. If I don't get my homework done, then I'll copy someone else's instead of not handing anything in at all."

"Yes, that's-wait! That's not funny, Harry!" Hermione scolded as she picked up her belongings. The two boys laughed.

She sighed. "Come on, class is going to start any minute."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Haa!" Harry gasped. Wandering hands traveled down his body, touching, feeling. Draco' mouth suckled pleasantly on his neck, licking and biting and tasting. One wandering hand found its way to his pants, dipping in slowly.

"No! Stop…" Draco let go of Harry's neck and shh'd Harry quiet.

"Why stop now? It doesn't hurt, does it?" Draco gave no time for Harry to answer as he molded his lips to the Gryffindor's. Harry let out a throaty moan as the blonde sought entry, sucking gently on his tongue.

Draco's hand left the warmth of Harry's slacks and helped its twin skillfully unbutton both the white shirt the raven haired boy wore. Harry felt his shirt become loose on his body and he broke away from Draco's passionate mouth.

"Don't…" he gasped, breathing hard. The Slytherin laughed, his voice roughened from lust.

"Why deny what your body wants?" Draco's hand ghosted over his stomach and he arched into the touch.

"Why does your body respond like that if you don't want it? Harry. Stop being so negative and let me give your body what it wants." Harry mumbled something incoherent as Draco unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quickly. His face became an unnatural shade of red as his slacks were forced around his knees along with his boxers. He closed his eyes and looked away from Draco, letting out a soft 'ha' sound as he felt the warm hands touching his sensitive flesh.

Draco's eyes grew wide in amusement. "Well Harry, you're bigger than I thought you'd be." He knelt down in front of Harry and kissed the flesh lightly, a smile on his lips.

"But I'm still bigger than you." The Gryffindor gasped sharply as he was engulfed by Draco's tempting mouth. The warm, wet caressing of his skillful tongue felt incredible and he was sure he had never felt anything like it.

"D-Draco…ha!" Harry gasped again at the wonderful feeling. His body shivered in pure delight at the new feeling and his hips bucked, shoving himself into the Slytherin's eager mouth. But Draco put both hands on his hips, pushing them against the wall. He did enjoy Harry's enthusiasm, but the sudden movements made Draco gag slightly.

Panting, Harry looked down only to witness the most erotic sight he had ever seen. He watched in slight awe as Draco performed a disappearing and reappearing act, over and over again. The blonde's eyes were closed, but they were scrunched up in a way that showed concentration. He realized Draco was trying to do the best he could for him. He wanted Harry to enjoy it.

Draco stopped moving as he felt trembling hands sift through his hair.

He looked up and saw a small smile on Harry's flushed face.

"Don't stop, Draco." He panted, hands fisting his blonde hair. He nodded in understanding and quickly engulfed Harry's sensitive flesh once again.

"Oh God, Draco…Ah!" It only took one more hard suck to get Harry to climax and for Draco to receive his reward. He swallowed everything the Gryffindor had to offer and he pulled back, letting out a small sigh. He pulled out his trusted wand and murmured a quick incantation, cleaning Harry up. He stood up and held the trembling Gryffindor in his arms, letting him recover.

"See? I told you you'd like it." he whispered into Harry's ear, leaving a small kiss behind. The raven haired boy shivered and nodded. The Slytherin helped him fix his clothes and they shared one last deep kiss before leaving the storage room, hand in hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. So, someone wrote to me asking if Voldemort existed in my story. The answer? No. As I wrote before, I have not really read any of the books, and I don't plan on it. This is just a random story that happened to be revolved around the characters from Harry Potter. I guess you could call it an AU because it doesn't really follow the storyline at all. Sorry for those who are disappointed.

…I think I wrote this before, but I really don't know where this is going. sweatdrop Gomen nasai, mina-san! (I'm sorry, everyone!)


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N: Chapter 12 is here! XD

Eventful Detention Chapter 12

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room with a glazed expression on his face. He walked passed Hermione and Ron like they weren't even there and headed up to the dorm room where for now he could be alone.

He closed the door and laid down on his bed, staring up at nothing in particular. His mind spun and he felt as if he was drunk. All he could think about was the storage room and Draco. It was like he could still feel Draco's warm breath and hands upon his skin. He shivered in pleasure at the thought of the Slytherin touching him so intimately. But he also had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt…guilt. In the end as Harry lay on his bed, he was ashamed of what he did with the seductive Slytherin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Class next day was very rough for the poor Gryffindor. He felt awful about it, but he couldn't pull himself together to look Draco in the eye. But Professor Snape gave him no choice.

"And Mr. Potter, you will be work with Mr. Malfoy." The potions master smirked wickedly, thinking the pairing would make Harry's life a bit more miserable.

"Alright, now get to work. I want this potion done in forty minutes. And be careful to use the right amount of the ingredients because this time one partner will test your own potion." There was a mumble of students acknowledging the teacher and they began working on their potions.

Harry looked at the procedure and noted it looked fairly simple. It was some type of physical changing potion.

"Kind of looks like the polyjuice potion." A smooth voice said. Harry turned his head to see Malfoy sitting next to him. He blushed hard.

"Hey, Harry." The Slytherin gave him a gentle smile and Harry looked down.

"H-hi." The reaction the Gryffindor gave him made Malfoy a bit confused. 'Is he shy about us talking in public?' He sighed and volunteered himself to gather the ingredients they needed. As he left his seat, he noticed the class was very quiet. He shifted his eyes over the class, careful to be as inconspicuous as possible, and noticed that most of the kids were looking at him and whispering to each other.

'They're probably wondering why I'm being so nice to Harry. I bet they think I'm going to pull some kind of prank.' He smirked slightly. How wrong they were.

He gathered the ingredients and sat down next to Harry and immediately began working on the potion lab.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The whole class was quiet as they all had their attention on the two rivals. But to their disappointment, and some fangirls' delight, the two worked together quite well. Draco tried to lighten up Harry's mood by cracking a witty comment or two whenever he could get the chance.

It seemed as though the more Draco tried to cheer him up, the less embarrassed and shameful Harry felt.

And everyone, especially professor Snape, seemed quite perplexed by the matter.

Once the time was up, everyone cleaned up their working area and sat back down, ready to test their potions.

"I'll be checking each group's potion now. I only need one person to test the potion. Whoever is testing it should have a piece of his or her partner's hair ready. The effect will only last for a few minutes so there's no need to worry about looking like your partner for the rest of the day." There was a murmur between the students about who was going to be the guinea pig until the potions master raised his hand commanding silence.

"And by the way, for this lab, you either pass or fail. There is no in-between." A malicious smirk passed his lips.

"Good luck."

Groans of disappointment filled the air and Professor Snape began picking his victims.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The storage room was filled with laughter as both Harry and Draco reminisced about potions class.

"And poor Neville! I think one of the Slytherins changed that piece of hair when he wasn't looking." Harry giggled.

"Yeah. When he turned into a cat, he threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes like he knew something like that was going to happen!" Draco chuckled, shaking Harry a bit. The green eyed boy laid against Draco on the stone floor, his hands resting on top of the Slytherin's which were wrapped around his torso possessively.

"I'm just glad we passed. Professor Snape would have added an extra week of detention or something if we hadn't."

"And you make an excellent Draco. You know, seeing you looking like me was kind of a turn on." The Slytherin nuzzled the back of Harry's neck affectionately.

"You narcissist."

Soon the laughter died down and Harry stared at the stone wall on the other side of the room.

"Another afternoon wasted in the storage room." Harry sighed heavily.

"What do you mean 'wasted'? Don't you enjoy the time we spend together?" A hurtful tone coated the blonde's words, but Harry could tell it was just for show.

"You know that's not what I meant. I just…I miss being outside. The fresh air and playing Quidditch. I'm just glad the Quidditch season hasn't started yet. But I am missing a lot of practices. My whole team had a fit when I told them I had detention for a week."

"I know what you mean. I've been missing practice too. Maybe we can practice together sometime. One on one. What do you say?" Harry laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, chuckling a bit himself. Harry's laughter was contagious.

"Against you, it wouldn't be much practice." Draco let out a 'humph' and tightened his grip around Harry.

"Well that was a bruise to the ego." He rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Kiss me and make me feel better."

The Gryffindor stopped laughing and obediently turned his head around to face the Slytherin. His eyes closed slowly as he waited for Draco to kiss him. But as he felt the blonde's warm breath, he pulled back for a brief second before connecting his lips with Draco's. The kiss didn't last for very long, though. Draco broke the kiss and stared into Harry's eyes, confusion clouding his own.

"Why did you hesitate?"

Harry blushed and looked down.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco tilted the raven haired boys head up and locked their lips together forcefully. Harry grunted and tried to pull away but Draco only held on tighter. The Slytherin let go after a few seconds, a grave expression on his face.

"You did it again. Why don't you want me to kiss you? Why wouldn't you look at me until you had to during potions today? I know you were ignoring me."

Draco's hand landed on his inner thigh, caressing it through the fabric of his slacks. Harry gasped and immediately tried to remove the wandering hand, but Draco removed it willingly.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you liked it when I touched you? ...You did yesterday." Draco let go of Harry and he looked away. The Gryffindor felt terrible; Draco looked truly hurt.

"You feel guilty about what I did to you, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Well I … I'm embarrassed about it. Draco, I never thought that any guy would ever do something like that to me. I feel guilty because I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"But why not? Don't you see you're making a big deal out of nothing? I didn't do anything to hurt you, right?" The blond faced Harry and kissed him softly, much like he did when they first kissed then got up, leaving Harry seated on the cold stone floor alone.

"This is going to sound selfish and I know it is, but that's just who I am. You might be satisfied with just kissing, but I'm not. So hurry up and get over your girly virgin act because I won't be able to help myself any longer."

Harry was left speechless as he watched the Slytherin walk out the door, leaving him to wonder what just happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. Whew! That took mw WAY too long. I apologize! But look! It's the longest chapter since the first chapter, isn't it? A lot of things have been going on (like getting a boyfriend. Score!!!!!)and I've just been putting this on hold. But spending two and a half days locked up in a frickin' cabin with no T.V and no computer just does something to a writer, you know? I hope you like this chapter and I swear to God that I'll post the next one much sooner, 'kay? (bows) Thank you for reading, mina-san! X3


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N. I haven't written for a long time and I'm sorry that this is late. I apologize to everybody.

Eventful Detention Chapter 13

Draco left the storage room silently and headed toward the Slytherin common room. He glared at any classmate that looked at him and hurried to his dormitory, slamming the door in obvious frustration. He flopped onto his bed, hitting his pillow with his closed fist. The more he thought about the fight he just had with Harry made him feel even more upset.

"Dammit." He mumbled into his pillow. He turned over and put his hands dangerously close to his belt buckle. He had become aroused with just kissing the glasses wearing Gryffindor and it hadn't subsided yet. As his hands began to remove his belt he suddenly stopped. This was exactly the reason why he wanted to make Harry his. He was tired of having to resort to the degrading, yet pleasurable act of masturbation. He had hoped that once the green eyed boy had returned his feelings that he wouldn't have to anymore. Unfortunately the young Gryffindor was taking his sweet time to submit himself fully to his own desires.

He sighed and grabbed his books near his bed and took out some homework, praying it would get him to stop thinking about Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had only been minutes since Draco left the storage room when Harry finally picked himself off the hard stone floor. It took him a while to process what the Slytherin had said. As he thought ore about his quarrel with his boyfriend, he began to wonder if he really was being selfish.

All Draco wanted was physical proof that Harry loved him. But the Gryffindor was scared of what was going to happen. He wasn't fond of pain.

He slowly made his way to the Gryffindor common room and kept his head down, letting the other classmen know he wasn't in the mood for talking. He mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open, revealing the hidden door behind it. He opened the door and sluggishly walked over to the couch near the hearth and sat down with a plop.

The whole situation had made him feel a bit dizzy. He loved Draco, he knew he truly did, but knowing that it was also wrong made him feel so guilty. He was feeling sick to his stomach. He hated the feeling and he knew the only way it would go away would be to make a final decision on how he felt.

He took a deep breath and left the couch, heading towards the dormitory. He had homework to do and he knew he couldn't handle any more detentions for a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Oh God, Draco, harder!" Harry begged and the blonde Slytherin forced himself father inside his lover. Sweat dripped from his brow from the exertion and he grunted in acknowledgement. He loved listening to the pleas and gasps the young Gryffindor made._

_He leaned down and kissed the boy, the airy kiss turning into one of lust as he engulfed the boy's whimpers. 'I knew he'd love this.' Draco thought as Harry voiced his pleasure and clung onto his shoulders, nails digging deep into his skin and drawing blood. He didn't even notice; the pleasure Harry's tight body was giving to him overrode any pain he would have felt otherwise. _

_He knew they were both close and he thrust faster and deeper, hoping Harry would soon come. Within seconds he did with a scream and Draco gasped as he felt Harry tighten around him._

_He could feel his climax and he opened his mouth widely, ready to let out a scream of his own._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah!" Draco yelled as he woke himself up from his fantasy dream. He took a few deep breaths and looked around the room, relieved to see none of the other boys woke up. He slid a hand inside his boxers and he grimaced as he felt the slippery liquid he could only guess was his semen and he sighed quietly to himself. He slowly left his bed, trying his best to not create that terrible creaking sound and headed towards the showers.

It was very early in the morning, but Draco felt too dirty to go back to sleep without cleaning himself. A warm towel and a quick wipe down would have sufficed, but he needed a shower in the morning anyway. Why not get it done with now? He didn't have to bother with the other boys and the waiting he would have had to go through if he waited to go later in the morning. Plus, he felt he needed another release. The intense (A.N. Ha. Like nomads! XD) dream he had only a few minutes ago was still fresh within his mind.

He entered the shower room and something caught his mind. The lights were on. How odd. The Slytherin thought all the lights were turned off after hours, including the shower room. There was no reason for them to be on, anyway. He entered quietly and as he walked farther into the room, he could hear something. A heavy breathing. Draco listened intently, and as he did he noticed something else. The breathing was getting louder.

And…

It was not just one voice he heard, but two.

'Oh my God,' He thought. 'Some couple's doing it in the shower.' Draco knew most of the people in his house and he could guess a few couples that it could be, but he could have cared less that they were there. He entered another shower stall not too far from them and undressed quickly. Just before he turned on the water, he heard a faint moaning.

'That was definitely a man.' He thought to himself as he eavesdropped on the couple. As he turned on the water he thought how Harry would sound in that situation, chest against the cold tile and legs spread wide as he was taken deliciously from behind.

Draco stepped into the shower and warm water hit his body in such a way that made him feel even more tired for some reason. He flipped open the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner bottle and squirted a generous amount into his palm and began massaging his scalp. He still listened to the couple and he became slightly aroused at listening to them.

As he washed the suds out of his beautiful blond hair, he noticed the voices were not of a man and a woman, but of two men. He smirked as the two obviously climaxed together, their screams ringing throughout the shower room. He brought soap to his body and began to wash himself off, thinking to himself about how much he wanted Harry. He was jealous of the couple in the shower. They must have both been in the Slytherin house; there was no way someone of a different house could slip in undetected. He found what they did very lustful and somewhat romantic. He sighed and he hung his head. He and Harry would never be able to do that together.

He grabbed his half hard member and began to stroke slowly, a pang of guilt struck him as he did so. He hated to resort to masturbation, but he knew he had to until Harry did it for him. Until Harry…

Draco closed his eyes and imagined the Gryffindor's hands on him, stroking him fast, then torturously slow. In no time, Draco's breath quickened and a small moan escaped his lips. His body became hot and the warm water added to the pleasurable heat. He turned his body to make the pouring water hit his member as he stroked, imagining the water was Harry's hot mouth. A louder moan left his opened mouth and he cursed softly as he remembered he was not alone. He soon climaxed and his semen coated his hand and stomach for only a second before the pure water washed his sin away. He leaned against the tile wall and took in some deep breaths before washing his body quickly one last time before he turned off the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist as left the stall and he looked straight into the eyes of his two housemates.

The older boy stared at him in shock and the smaller boy looked like he was about to faint.

"D-Draco Malfoy!" the older one stuttered. Draco recognized him as a classmate of his and he looked at the other boy. He looked awfully young.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." He assured them. Immediately the young boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Unless…re you two legal?" He asked, not even realizing the rudeness of his question. The young one nodded.

"Yes, we are! I'm sixteen and he's seventeen." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay, just wondering." The three just stood there in an awkward silence for a while until the older one broke the silence.

'You really won't tell on us? I mean, you aren't disgusted by us, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco just laughed at the naïve question.

"No to both of your questions. To be honest, I'm gay, too. Don't worry about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to bed." He walked past the couple and went to his dorm room, blindly looking through his trunk for a pair of clean boxers and hastily put them on, then the rest of his pajamas. He let out a shallow laugh as he laid back down on his bed.

'I knew I wasn't the only one in this house.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. So, are you happy? It's still not a full lemon, but it's okay, ne? Actually, that italicized part is probably the worst thing I've ever written. XP Anyway, this chapter's done. I'm glad. I'm so sorry it was so late. I apologize bows like crazy I want to thank all of my loyal fans for keepin' the faith. Hugs to you all!

Now, it's time to sleep. XD (there might have been some spelling mistakes so bear with me. I'll fix 'em later.)


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N. I just finished exams…to weeks ago, and I've finally been able to get myself to sit down and write. grin Hugs to all who have nicely waited for me to post this chapter. hug By the way, I just looked over my story and realized the last chapter took place on a Saturday…He had school on a Saturday. sweatdrop So, I'm making Hogwarts kids have classes on Saturdays. I apologize for my stupidity.

Edit Thank you, shadowama, for pointing out my stupid mistake! And no, I'm not going to explain what that was.

Eventful Detention Chapter 14

"So Harry, what do you plan on doing today?" Hermione asked as she and her two best friends sat down to breakfast. It was Sunday, finally a day where they could relax. Harry kept himself busy yesterday by doing his homework early and his afternoon which would have been filled with doing last minute homework was now extra time to…he had no idea what he was going to do. As he thought, Draco popped up in his head. Draco…a warm sensation charged through his body as he thought of the blonde Slytherin.

"He-lo, Harry!" The Gryffindor-ette pushed her friend gently, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hermione. I don't think I'll be doing much. I have detention later." Since Draco had been doing his chore of cleaning the cauldrons and today there would be no classes, he had no idea what Professor Snape would have him do.

"I've got homework to do. I kinda haven't started that report I have. It's due tomorrow." Ron hung his head, wishing he had at least started it. Hermione laughed.

"Well, at least you're going to do it. Good for you, Ron." She giggled and took a sip of her juice.

They chatted for a few more minutes when a piece of paper floated right in front of Harry.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." It was addressed to him, so he quickly opened it. As he broke the seal and flipped the top flap over, he groaned.

"It's from Professor Snape."

"Oh, then it must be about your detention." Hermione concluded.

And she was right. The letter was written in Snape's handwriting with a malicious slant only he could write. It read as follows,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_For the past week you have cleaned cauldrons as punishment for your detention. As surprising as it is for me to inform you like this, you have done an exceptional job. I presume you've cleaned by hand before. You have also been handing in your homework in not only my class but in all your classes. Therefore, I am relieving you of your detention. I expect you to keep up your work and if you suddenly slip, I won't be so merciful. If I were you, I'd heed my warning._

_ Professor Snape_

After some moments of silence from Harry, he set the paper down.

"So, what does it say?" Ron asked, not being able to take the silence from his best friend.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, now I'm really not going to have anything to look forward to today. Snape let me off the hook. He thinks I've cleaned pots before. Man, if only he knew." Harry chuckled, somewhat pleased at the news. He thought for a moment, and then looked at his friends with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll practice today."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Hogwarts Quidditch stadium was bathed in brilliant sunlight and Harry sighed happily as he walked casually to the middle of the stadium, glad to see no one was in sight. He was glad, but also perplexed. How odd it was that none of the teams were there to practice. Was there something about the weather he didn't know? Maybe it was going to rain? But, it didn't look like rain…

After a few moments of pondering; he shrugged and sat on his Firebolt. Soon he was up in the sky, peering down on everything around him. He grinned and did a few swift moves in the air, then landed softly. He was about to let a practice snitch free when he had this feeling go through him.

He wasn't alone.

As soon as he looked across the field, there he was. Draco Malfoy with his broom.

"Well, hello Harry." Draco walked over to the Gryffindor, a surprised look on his face. The small blush on his face made Harry realize he was truly surprised.

"H-hello, Draco." was Harry's weak reply. He put the snitch back in the case where it was held and set the box on the ground.

"Oh, you were going to practice, weren't you?" Draco smiled sincerely and reopened the chest with the snitch inside. "Actually, I was going to practice, too." He grabbed the snitch and let it free; Harry's eyes immediately followed the winged golden ball. It hovered over Draco's head then took off into the sky.

"Do you mind if I joined you, Harry?" The Gryffindor shivered as the Slytherin said his name so smoothly.

"I-…no. I don't mind. It will be one on one, then?" Draco looked around.

"I believe so. There was no one around when I headed to the stadium today." The blonde sat on his broom and hovered with Harry following is movements. "Now, the rules are quite simple. Just grab the snitch before I do. Ready?" Harry looked around quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of the snitch. "Set." Ah! There it was, flying around the goals over there. "Go!"

In an instant, the two were climbing in speed and in altitude, Harry going just a bit faster than Draco. Once he deemed himself high enough, he leveled off and flew straight for the goals, where he believed the snitch was. He made it over there to see nothing and he stopped mid-air to scan the sky, looking for the winged ball. 'Damn!' he cursed to himself. Draco was right on its tail, almost at the other end of the stadium! He shook is head and made his way toward Draco who was mere inches away from grabbing the snitch.

Somehow Harry was able to get close enough to Draco and the snitch.

"Wow, Harry." Draco chuckled, hand outstretched to grab the flying golden ball. "You haven't lost your touch, I see." Harry laughed, getting as close to Draco as he possibly could, maybe he could bump into him and set him off track.

"Of course not! I was after all the youngest person in many years to become a seeker in Hogwarts, mind you."

Draco sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." Draco rammed his shoulder into Harry and they both were set off track.

"H-hey!" the Gryffindor yelped and found himself heading toward the ground at an alarming speed. He grabbed the broom handle and pulled upward, hoping his efforts to not meet the ground were not too late.

"Harry!" he heard Draco yell.

To Harry's relief, his efforts were not in vain and soon he was a safe distance from the ground. He slowed his speed and breathed hard as he just floated in mid air. Soon Draco was right next to him, his hand resting on Harry's back.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry! I only meant to push you away is all. I didn't mean to do it that hard. Did I hurt you?" The Gryffindor was still.

"…Harry?" Soon laughter filled the air and Draco looked at Harry, a quizzical look on his face.

"I was going to do the same thing to you." Was Harry's laughter filled reply.

The Slytherin frowned. "I don't think it's funny."

"Well after almost ramming straight into the ground, I think it is."

"But it's not!" Draco roared. Harry stopped and gazed at him. Draco's eyes were filled with fury, but for some reason he didn't feel that anger was directed toward him.

"I could have hurt you! If you didn't have halfway decent reflex skills you could have been seriously hurt! Not to mention the fact that we're completely alone and I wouldn't know how to help you if you DID get hurt!" Draco dived toward the ground and landed easily on the ground and began stomping away.

"D-Draco! Wait!" Harry called out as he followed the Slytherin. He ran toward him and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Immediately the blonde became still.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Draco's voice was venomous and shaky. Harry's heart felt like it was stabbed.

"You don't understand how much I love you. You could've been seriously hurt and it would have been all my fault!" Draco turned around swiftly and Harry noticed his eyes; watery and brimming with fresh tears.

"You might not love me, Harry. You can deny my feelings and yours all you want, but they won't leave. They won't go away, you'll see. If you think what we had was disgusting and wrong, then fine. Don't take my love. Deny what you really are." A few tears fell from his eyes and he turned away from Harry and continued to stomp away.

'That's it.' Harry thought. Draco was truly angry at him and he would finally let him go. That's what he settled on the night before. He wanted his guilt to go away.

So why was the guilt a thousand times stronger now?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. Ta-da! Another chapter done! Sorry for the lateness. You peeps were used to getting a chapter every few weeks, but I've finally turned into someone I don't want to be. My sister. Yeah, she posts, like, every couple months. I won't do that to you all! I'm going to work extra hard to post the next chapter, kay? And don't ask how long this story is going to be because I have no ides. The next chapter might be the last, and then again it might not. Sorry for that inconvenience. sweatdrop


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemon in later chapters.

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon for later, and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N Well, here's chapter 15. I didn't think it would be this long…It WAS supposed to be a one-shot, afterall. Blah…

And I'm glad most of you feel sympathy for both boys. I can't choose a favorite myself between them, so I feel the same. XD

Eventful Detention Chapter 15

The guilt Harry felt was almost too much to bear and all he wanted to do was to rid himself of the awful pain.

"W-wait! Draco!" Harry shouted as he ran toward the Slytherin. The blonde slowed down, but did not stop. All he wanted to do was turn around and embrace the dumb Gryffindor, but his anger convinced him not to. Harry had to work out his emotions by himself and he knew this.

The Gryffindor caught up with Draco quickly and grabbed his coat. Just being touched by Harry made Draco shiver.

"Draco, I…I'm sorry." The raven haired boy said.

The Slytherin stopped abruptly. "You're sorry?" Draco turned around quickly and grabbed Harry's waist, pulling him close. Harry let out a surprised gasp. The blonde leaned in closer, his forehead barely touching the other's.

"You're sorry, huh? For what? For falling in love with me, or for pushing me away?" Draco whispered venomously. Harry didn't know what to do as he locked onto Draco's eyes which were full of hurt and sadness, and quite suddenly he felt those same emotions run through him.

In almost no time since Draco spoke did Harry's eyes let fall fresh tears.

The Slytherin's eyes widened as he noticed those tears cascade quietly down his soft face.

"For laughing when I could have been seriously injured."

Draco's mouth widened at the unexpected words that left Harry's mouth.

"And for everything else. I'm having a lot of trouble coming to terms with myself and I feel really guilty. I thought that if you got angry enough with me that you'd forget about me and then my guilt would disappear." Harry took a moment to wipe away his tears.

"I'm not saying I planned what just happened but I wanted to find a way to push you away. For a moment part of my plan worked. You got angry, but my guilt hasn't left. It has only gotten worse." Harry took another moment to wipe away more tears, but Draco did so for him. He took in a shallow breath and the warmth from Draco's hand comforted him.

"I want this guilt to go away and I'll do anything to get it to go away. I know that whatever can make it leave is what's best for me." No protesting came from Harry as the Slytherin slowly embraced him, wrapping his long warm arms around his shaky frame. Within a few moments, Harry complied as he also wrapped his arms around the blond haired teen. This time he felt no guilt as he was held by the teen, and he smiled.

Minutes passed by slowly and soon the two let go of each-other. Harry's tears had stopped falling by then and he wiped the remains away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be cry-."

Warm lips brushed Harry's and he let out a small gasp of surprise. The kiss was tender and pleasant, everything that he had remembered it to be.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for all the turmoil I've caused in your life this past week. I really am. But please, Harry, please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you." Draco bent his head and recaptured Harry's lips quickly and just as quickly he let them go.

"Please."

Harry noticed the pleading look in Draco's eyes and suddenly he wished he had never tried to deny what was truly in his heart.

"Kiss me."

Draco's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "What?"

"Just do it!" The Slytherin grinned widely and he happily tackled the Gryffindor to the ground and rained kisses upon his lips.

Every touch Harry received from Draco caused a gentle pull on his heart-strings which his body translated into a feeling of delight and comfort. It wasn't a feeling of guilt anymore. As he laid on the Quidditch field with Draco, he knew at last what he wanted and needed, and that being was Draco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. So, that's the end. But don't worry; the "epilogue chapter" will have a super special chocolaty fudge-coated super lemon (no actual chocolate in the lemon, mind you O.o) in it. It will be super long and I will try my best to tie everything together, so don't hate me. You will all be satisfied soon!XD

Hugs and glomps and cookies to everyone who have supported me so far!!!!!!! XD


	16. Chapter 16 Final chapter

Warning: Slash/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Lemony goodness

Some OOC-ness.

Rating: R for graphic lemon. Yay! Graphic lemon!

Disclaimer: I, psycho neko-chan, do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

A.N Finally! After about a year I'm finally writing that damn lemon!!!!!!!! Aren't you all so happy? I gotta say though, I'm gonna miss writing about these two Hogwarts Hotties. TT.TT

Eventful Detention "Epilogue" Chapter 16

"Harry! Over here!" shouted the Slytherin teen across the Great Hall. Harry and Draco had been together for three months and just recently they became public with their love. Every moment they could spend together, they did. Draco even helped Harry with his potions homework every evening, which he was very grateful for.

At first Harry's friends didn't like the idea of Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table during every meal, but once they realized just how happy Harry was with the Slytherin they decided to overlook it. Hermione was the most enthusiastic of the bunch when she found out it was Draco that Harry loved.

"Opposites do attract after all." She said warmly one night as the two discussed his relationship.

Ron, however, had the hardest time with the couple than anyone else. Ron no longer sat next to Harry during meals; instead he sat next to Hermione.

Every morning the red head gave a glare in Draco's direction. No matter how many times Harry explained his love for Draco to him, Ron just couldn't accept it. He would always feel hatred toward the Slytherin and nothing would ever change that.

"Good morning everyone!" Beamed Harry happily as he took his set next to Hermione and Draco.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled.

"Mornin'." Ron mumbled.

Warm lips greeted his cheek tenderly. "Good morning, Harry." A slight blush tinted Harry's cheeks and he quickly peered around to notice many girls giggling around him.

"Draco!" Harry whispered harshly. "I told you not to do that in public!"

"Why not?" the Slytherin replied smoothly. "You know I like to give our fangirls what they want." Harry's face grew a deeper shade of red.

"Wha- what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Alright boys, settle down." snapped Hermione with a slight blush of her own as Harry pushed his teasing boyfriend away.

A chuckle left Draco's mouth and despite his boyfriend's teasing, Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself. Even when the blond teased him he was happy. He was after all in love with Draco.

"So Harry, what do you have planned today?" Hermione asked.

"Draco is going to help me with my homework." Harry answered curtly. His cheeks flared red once again.

"I was only asking." the Gryffindor-ette replied quietly. Draco gave a quick glare at his boyfriend, then focused his attention on his meal. The weird atmosphere Harry created only dispersed when the group left to go to their separate classes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After their classes ended, Harry and Draco met up in the library. They sat at a deserted table in a corner, hopefully far enough away from others who might want to listen.

Harry quickly sat down at the table that the Slytherin occupied. "You're a terrible liar, Harry." He said disappointedly.

"I-I know. I don't lie often to my friends. It's none of their business, but I still feel bad for doing so. I hope Hermione wasn't to upset when I snapped. Sorry I created suspicion, Draco." The raven-haired Gryffindor apologized.

A sly smirk played on Draco's face. "Well, I guess you'll make it up to me later, won't you?" Embarrassment once again settled upon Harry's cheeks and he could not look the one he held most dear in his eyes.

"Look at me please, Harry. You promised me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but only if you made the plan." Harry answered as he looked up, his emerald eyes meting Draco's sapphire ones.

"And I did. So, let's get your homework done and then I'll discuss my plan, okay?" The Gryffindor nodded and unpacked his materials needed to finish his homework.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Did you bring it?" Draco asked, quite sure there was no need to specify what in fact Harry was supposed to bring. The raven-haired teen nodded and pulled out a worn piece of paper.

"Here. Be careful with it. It's special to me." Harry warned as he handed the frail-looking piece of parchment over to Draco. "You remember how to use it, right?"

"Yes. You tap it while saying 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Right?" Harry nodded.

"Then to clear it, you say 'mischief managed.'" It was Draco's turn to nod as he slipped the parchment into his school bag.

"Okay. Now let's get this God-forsaken potions homework done."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once all of his dorm mates were asleep, Harry put his invisibility cloak on and quietly left the room. He ventured into the Gryffindor common room and slipped out the hidden door.

He didn't have the Marauder's map to help him so he would just have to be extra careful as he made his way to the dungeons. The Gryffindor slowly walked the halls of Hogwarts undetected successfully and soon he found himself standing in front of the storage room.

But Draco wasn't there.

'What the hell? He promised he'd wait outside the door for me!' Harry tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

'You asked for it, door.' Harry unsheathed his wand from his pajama pants' pocket. A quick flick of his wrist and the murmur of 'alohamora' and Harry opened the now unlocked door.

Draco let out a gasp as he turned around and saw no one at the door.

"Harry." He said quietly. "You scared me. Take off the cloak."

But Harry didn't move as he was stunned by what was in front of him. In the middle of the room was what looked like a blanket placed neatly on the floor. Found scattering the ground safely far enough away from the makeshift bed were small red rose-scented candles that created a dim light. The fragrance was strong and left Harry with a pleasant feeling. All in all, Draco had created a very romantic mood in the storage room.

"Harry. Where are you? Close the door and take off the cloak." The door closed and the Gryffindor took the cloak off, revealing the stunned raven-haired teen.

"D-Draco…I-."

"I know. This was unexpected, right?" He gave Harry a warm smile and walked over to Harry, taking the cloak and wand still in his hands and set them on the chair in the corner.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry just nodded, having trouble speaking.

Draco walked back to his boyfriend and gently grasped his hand, pulling him toward the makeshift bed. He turned around to see the Gryffindor's flushed face and he tilted the boy's head up, letting their lips brush softly against each other. It was such a pleasant feeling and soon Harry fell under the Slytherin's enchanting spell. As Draco broke the kiss Harry pulled him closer and they kissed again.

"Draco…" Harry whispered between sweet kisses, his mind clouded.

The blond smirked and he pushed down on Harry's shoulders, signaling him to lie down. Harry did so quickly. Hurriedly the Slytherin, who was still in his school attire, disrobed himself and kicked off his shoes before joining his soon-to-be lover on the blanket. He settled himself on top of the raven-haired boy and kissed him passionately, his tongue slipping in-between Harry's lips as it sought entry to the warm cavern behind them. Warm arms wrapped around Draco's neck and a tiny moan escaped Harry's lips. Draco's hands busied themselves by skillfully unbuttoning the Gryffindor's pajama top, revealing the teen's unblemished skin. Draco's lips immediately left Harry's as they moved to his neck. He suckled gently and nipped at his neck as Harry moaned a little louder.

"D-Draco." He whispered again, absolutely loving the feeling of Draco's hot mouth on his flesh. It felt so good, so right. He knew he had made a correct decision in staying with the blond.

The Slytherin's mouth wandered away from the nape of Harry's neck and moved downward, licking a trail all the way down to his stomach before backtracking upwards to Harry's lips once again. Harry shivered and pulled Draco as close to him as possible as they exchanged fiery kisses for the second time that night. Harry moaned again and again as their wet tongues clashed together and bodies shifted against each-other.

Draco's hands fell to Harry's chest and he began playing with his sensitive nipples. Harry let out a small "Oh!" sound as his small nubs of flesh were stroked and pinched lightly by the blond teen. The blonde's lips moved away from Harry's and drew one of his hardened peaks into his mouth, thrashing it with his hot tongue. He suckled for a moment as his other hand played with its twin, earning a few small gasps from the Gryffindor.

Soon Draco removed his lips from Harry's breast, his lips curving into a smirk. "You're very vocal tonight, Harry." He purred as he kissed the Gryffindor's neck gently. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Harry didn't have time to answer as Draco grabbed his arousal, squeezing slightly.

"Ha!" Harry gasped as the epitome of his desire was finally touched. His hands which were around his boyfriend's neck soon clutched onto his back as his body jerked from the sudden sensation.

"It looks like you are." Draco concluded and he lifted himself off of the green-eyed teen. His hands fell to Harry's waist and they followed the curve of his slim hips down to the elastic of the top of his pajama pants. They dipped in shallowly and gradually his pants along with his boxers were removed. His lower half was now completely unclothed.

Draco took a good look at his beauty and the sight he saw was very arousing. With a virgin blush, an open shirt and nothing else on, Harry just screamed sex. He continued staring and Harry became a bit tense.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why the blue-eyed teen's eyes were fixated on him. His hands left his side and moved to cover his manhood in embarrassment, but Draco's hands stopped them from moving over that spot.

"Don't. Nothing's wrong, Harry. I'm just admiring your beautiful body." He said quietly as he memorized every inch of Harry's body. His shining eyes, his red lips, his lithe muscles under flawless skin…

Harry's face shone scarlet as his embarrassment hit its peak.

"Well, could you stop?" he asked. "You're making me uncomfortable." Draco chuckled at the statement.

"I'm sorry, you probably want me to get on with it, huh?" he leaned in close to Harry's ear, speaking softly, "You want me, don't you?" Harry closed his eyes, enjoying Draco's breath on his ear.

"After all I watched you get hard, and I wasn't even touching you." He nibbled the perfect ear lobe as his hand wandered down Harry's torso to his hard length and wrapped his hand around it, stroking shallowly. Immediately Harry's eyes flashed open and he bucked up, his body finally getting exactly what it wanted.

"Ooh." Harry moaned and Draco smirked.

"You like that?"

Harry nodded as he moaned again from Draco's skilled hand stroking faster along his sensitive flesh.

"Y-yes." Harry shuddered at the unbelievable pleasure he was receiving.

"I know you do." Draco leaned down and captured Harry's lips once again in a passionate kiss before moving down and sweeping his tongue along the length of Harry's flesh. The Gryffindor shivered.

Soon Harry's manhood was completely engulfed in wet heat and he gasped at the feeling. The Slytherin skillfully suckled at the sensitive tip of his lover's length, earning loud moans from the other. A hand wound in his hair, pushing down slightly. Draco complied and swallowed as much of the hard flesh as he could before emitting a low hum.

"Ah!" Harry whimpered; the vibrations felt like nothing he had ever felt before.

Draco continued to hum until he felt a warm liquid go down his throat. His raven-haired lover was getting close. The hand raking through his hair grabbed his blond tresses in a tight grasp as Draco stopped humming and began to suck hard. Harry shuddered.

"D-Draco, I think I'm-." The suction ceased and Draco raked his teeth along the hard length. In mere seconds Harry came with a cry, filling his lover's mouth with his seed. The Slytherin drank all his lover had to give and sat up, retrieving something near the makeshift bed.

"What…?" Harry asked, still riding the last waves of his orgasm. Draco came back and laid down next to him and kissed his neck. The Gryffindor heard a soft click sound come from whatever the blonde was holding.

"Draco. Draco, what…?"

"Shh." He soothed as his hand reached down, landing on Harry's thigh. The hand slipped in-between is legs.

"Spread your legs." He whispered, his lips never leaving the soft flesh of the Gryffindor's neck. Harry complied, widening the space between his thighs.

Draco glanced toward the teen's lower half.

"Wider."

Harry shuddered. He took a deep breath and spread them even more, hoping it was enough. Draco's hand lifted the leg closest to him.

"Don't move." Harry kept his leg up and he sat up on his elbows, allowing him to see just what Draco was doing. In the Slytherin's hands was a bottle, and he watched as Draco squeezed some substance onto his fingers. He set the bottle down and the coated fingers disappeared between Harry's legs.

"Ah!" Harry shouted as one digit slid into him. The pain was high, but Harry knew he could stand worse. The digit moved in and out of him slowly as Draco tried to make the pain as little as possible.

"You okay?" The Slytherin asked. Harry nodded and soon the pain rose.

"That's two." The slick digits moved quicker within Harry's body and soon Draco made a scissoring motion, widening his virgin opening.

"One more." Harry gasped as the third finger penetrated him, stretching him from the inside. It hurt, but it felt good, too. Like a sweet ache.

A few more moments of initial preparation and Draco deemed Harry ready for something bigger. He was definitely ready; his rock hard arousal cold no longer stay trapped within the confines of his pants. His fingers slid out of the Gryffindor and they met with his other hand, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants hurriedly. He pushed his pants and boxers around his knees and grabbed the bottle of the unknown creamy substance and squirted a copious amount on his hand. He spread the substance all over his manhood before positioning himself in-between Harry's legs. He leaned down, his face only inches away from Harry's. The raven was panting shallowly, but Draco kissed him anyway, his lips covering Harry's.

The blonde thrust forward, burying into Harry. Harry screamed into Draco's mouth and his arms wrapped around the Slytherin's neck. The pain he felt was much worse than anything he had felt that night and tears threatened to fall. Draco let the captive mouth free and cooed softly in the raven's ear, hoping he could calm the boy down enough to go in deeper.

"Wrap your legs around me." He told Harry. Hesitantly he did so and Draco pushed forward again, sinking his length deep within Harry. He could feel his lover tense up. "It'll feel better, I promise." He spoke softly, hoping Harry wasn't in too much pain. Once he was completely sheathed inside he stopped moving, giving Harry time to adjust to the foreign object within him.

"Draco…hot…it's so hot." Harry spoke. He felt as if his entire body was on fire. He felt as if he was going to go crazy from the sensation.

"Is it good?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes…" was all Harry could say as he gasped when the blonde pulled out almost entirely. Quickly Draco thrust back into Harry, and the Gryffindor let out a moan.

"What about this?" the Slytherin asked as he thrust in and out of Harry. All the raven-haired boy could do was moan and nod as he was finally taken by his lover. The pain was almost gone and the heat created by their coupling was driving him crazy.

"Harder!" Harry begged, his senses scrambling from the heightened sensations he felt.

Beads of sweat landed on Harry as Draco moved faster, trying his best to give is lover what he wanted. Harry felt incredible. All Draco wanted to do was penetrate deeper and deeper until he was fully engulfed by the Gryffindor's heat. He thrusted as hard as he could and Harry screamed.

Draco's movement ceased.

"Harry? I'm sorry, was that too much?" he asked, frightened that he could have seriously hurt his lover.

Harry took a few deep breaths, but shook his head. What he felt at that moment wasn't pain. "N-no. That felt…really good." Harry spoke as his body shook from the great amount of pleasure he received.

"You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Yeah." Harry took this moment to pull Draco's head down and kiss him feverishly. He felt he needed to prove he was all right. He kissed the blonde until he felt winded then broke their kiss in exchange for air.

Harry's action fueled Draco's fire and he pulled out.

"Do you think you could handle it if you were on your hands and knees?" he asked, not really caring to hear an answer. Harry whispered yes, and in second he was lying on his stomach,

"I'm so close Harry, but I don't want it to end so quickly. Now that I finally have you, I don't want to let you go." Draco confessed as he laid on top of his lover, his breath caressing the raven's ear. He raised himself off of Harry and the Gryffindor raised his posterior in the air and widened his legs, inviting the Slytherin to become one with him once more.

And so Draco penetrated his boyfriend once again, thrusting as hard, and deep, and fast as he could. Harry's hands clawed at the fabric beneath him as tears rolled down his face. It still hurt a bit, but he liked it. It proved he wasn't dreaming, that this was reality, and that made him very happy.

"Ah!" he screamed as Draco hit that spot inside him again. Pleasure ran throughout his body at a constant rate as the Slytherin found a steady rhythm. He pushed against Draco, craving ever thrust into him. "I'm gonna c-!" Harry gasped as his stiff flesh was fondled. A few quick strokes were all he needed to reach his orgasm. He came with a pleasured cry, his manhood pulsating as he let go, his cum staining the blanket beneath him. His muscles became taut, and Draco groaned as e came inside Harry. The Gryffindor's body milked him of everything he had to offer. After a moment or two he slowly slid out and laid next to Harry, pulling him close and gently kissing his forehead.

"Draco." Harry whispered.

"What is it, Harry?"

With teary eyes and a smile, Harry spoke softly.

"I love you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry woke up facing is lover. He yawned and stretched a bit before gently shaking the Slytherin awake. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"You can sleep a little longer, you know." He said quietly.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"Only an hour or so." Harry nodded and laid on his back, almost jumping at the sight he saw.

"This isn't the storage room!" he said, startled. The place looked awfully familiar, though…

"You're right, it's not the storage room. We're in the Slytherin common room. I carried you here once you fell asleep." Draco chuckled, pulling the Gryffindor down next to him.

"But what if I'm caught?!" he whispered harshly, terrified. He was in forbidden territory.

"Shh. Don't worry about it, love." He cooed. "I have a few friends who are helping us. You know, cleaning up the storage room and waking us up a bit before everyone else does." He smirked as he remembered how he first met the male Slytherin couple in the showers months ago. "Don't worry. Unless…Do you hurt?" Harry cocked his head, unsure of what Draco meant.

The blonde stood up and helped Harry to his feet. He didn't realize until then that he was dressed. He blushed a little, knowing only Draco could have done that.

"Try walking." The blonde told him, and so he did. He walked from where they laid on the floor to the hearth and back. There was a little pain, but it didn't bother him too much.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. It's nothing I can't handle." Draco smiled and once Harry laid down again, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Good. Now that everything is clear, let's go back to sleep." Draco kissed Harry once more before they both closed their eyes. In no time, the two lovers drifted off into a pleasant sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N: T.T I'm done. I love everyone who has favorited and/or alerted this story or me as an author. Or even both. ;D I'm so glad you all enjoyed this story and thanks for all the support!!!! Hugs and cookies to all! XD


End file.
